Na'vi (3.5e Race)
Na'vi ---- Summary: A rather tall race of Mary Sue Furries with plot armor. Na'vi have a special Bond with Nature, especially the animals. Personality The Na'vi are Native American stand ins. Their size belies their subtlety as they stalk their prey in absolute silence and with hardened determination. When they finally do catch their prey, they thank the animal for its sacrifice and pray for it. They bring their hunt back to the tribe and celebrate a successful hunt. They celebrate by singing tribal songs that glorify their legends and god, giving thanks. The Na'vi have a great love and respect for animals and Nature, to the point where they'd kill anyone for trying to cut down a tree nearby. Most often they ask why intruders have invaded their territory, before shooting them down with arrows. Physical Description They are humanoid in appearance and are 9 to 12 feet tall, having pairs of eyes, ears, arms, and legs like humans, as well as a nose, a mouth, and expressions recognizable to humans. The Na'vi differ from humans in having blue striped skin, pointed and mobile ears, large eyes, catlike noses and teeth, tails, and four fingers. While taller than humans, they have narrower proportions in body frame. The Na'vi also have a distinctive tendril feature protruding from the back of their heads, surrounded by hair (resembling a long braid), feeding directly into the brain. This organ, known as a queue, allows them to connect with the biology around them, transferring electrochemical signals such as thoughts and memories to the trees, plants, and other creatures. It also acts as their genitalia In other words, the Na'vi screw with their hair. They also tame animals by force with their screwing hair and keep the hair in the animals while they ride. In addition to being furries, the Na'vi are also into rape and bestiality. Relations They are what many cityfolk consider savage, flea-bitten blue monkeys. The cityfolk are right. Tribes in the jungle consider them to be efficient and effective hunters. They are often hostile to any who would harm Nature. As such they do not get along well with other races; unless the other race has proven themselves in some way, gaining the respect of the Na'vi. Relations with humans vary from shooting to kill on sight, to allowing them into the village to discuss trade with the chieftain. Unfortunate every time a human is brought to discuss trade, he has sex with the chieftain's daughter then passes out. The elves of the forest have the respect of the Na'vi, the elves natural grace and will to protect the forest wins them a natural ally and potential friend in the Na'vi. Also, both races are total Mary Sues, so of course they get along swimmingly. Dwarves and the Na'vi don't really interact that often, so the Na'vi treat dwarves like any other intruders. The few times Dwarves are forced to interact with the Na'vi is when looking to mine Unobtanium, which often resides underneath Na'vi trees. Watch the movie to see how that turns out. Orcs of any kind, including half-orcs, are most often shot on sight, because Orcs are evil and the Na'vi are oh so pure, so Orcs and the Na'vi never get along. Realistically, Orcs would absolutely destroy the Na'vi in warfare, but then so would almost any other race. Halflings are seen as very clever and respected for their natural subtlety, but often distrusted by the Na'vi; this doesn't make them an enemy but not quite an ally either. Fortunately Halfing's are usually too drunk to notice. The Na'vi are indifferent about the gnomes; the Na'vi will unlikely attack a gnome, unless they are tearing the forest apart they will be left alone or their goddess tells them to. Half-elves are treated with respect to an extent, because they are half-elven. Their exact treatment depends, in equal measure, upon the tribe's relations with nearby human settlements. Alignment Often Neutral Evil due to their strong Bond with nature and their unreasonable savagery when protecting it, and because they literally rape their mounts into submission every time they link their hair tendrils to them. Because of this the Na'vi often take up the mantles of barbarians, rangers and even druids. Lands The Na'vi tribes can be found in a remote area usually distant from civilization, in the wilds. This can be in a giant tree in the jungle, a village of huts on the plains, caves on a cliff-side, etc. They choose to live in these places so that civilizations can't and won't disturb them. The Na'vi will have a sacred area, often a set of trees or plants near their tribal community, that contains the history/memories of their ancestors. The memories can be accessed by Tsahaylu, 'The Bond'. The Na'vi tribes guard these areas with their lives; should any outsider approach the area, they are to be shot and killed. The tree has a massive amount of rare Unobtanium underneath it, leading to constant conflict with Humans, Dwarves, and any other race who wants to actually use the mineral instead of just letting the lanky cat monkeys do absolutely nothing with it. Religion The Na'vi people all worship one deity; an entity that they consider to be Nature incarnate called Eywa. It is Eywa they thank for a successful hunt; Eywa they pray to in troubled times. Eywa is known by the Na'vi to keep the balance of Nature; no overpopulation, no underpopulation, same with hunting, farming, and etc. It has been theorized by psions that Eywa is a powerful psionic consciousness; simply choosing to remain hidden and communicate in subtle was to the Na'vi and wildlife through their queues or the natural psionic energies. The reason for this is unknown. The Na'vi say that Eywa can be heard and spoken to through the Tree of Souls. The Tree of Souls is often a single tree guarded and hidden by a Na'vi tribe. The Tree of Souls has counterparts, similar in appearance but often smaller and found in greater numbers. These trees are where the Na'vi make their sacred lands. Language The few Na'vi who bother to learn Common tend to speak it with a some-what thick accent. They also speak the language of the wild Sylvan, because of their strong bond with Nature. The language they speak most often though is their own, Na'vi. www.learnnavi.org Truth All Na'vi are a bunch of Mary-Sue cretins and deserve to be nuked from orbit. Now, get me my coffee. Col. Miles Quaritch Names The Na'vi are given names at birth and may earn a second name, often describing their talent, after passing their birthright. Males: Tsu'Tey, Eytucan, Eyktan, Akwey, etc. Female: Mari, Suu, Pocahontas, etc. Racial Traits * , , , , , : Na'vi are very strong and very lithe and flexible, They have very strong bones that can handle hits that would break a normal human's bone, due their focus on nature they are very aware of their environment but not so aware in the social realm. * Type::Monstrous Humanoid: They're a large humanoid creature able to link their minds to plants and animals. *Large size. –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks in urban areas, +2 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. *Racial Hit Dice: A Na'vi begins with four levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 4d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +4, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +1, Ref +4, and Will +4 *Racial Skills: A Na'vi’s monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 7 x (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Handle Animal, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot. Note: Handle Animal and Ride skills are always class skills. *Racial Feats: A Na'vi’s monstrous humanoid levels give it two feats. *Racial Weapon Proficiency: The Na'vi are proficient with all simple weapons; in addition to that they are proficient with the Longbow and the Composite Longbow * Na'vi base land speed is 40 feet: * Darkvision 120 ft & Low-Light Vision: The Na'vi can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination; and they can see in non-magical darkness out to 120 ft. Their eyes are very adaptive so that they can hunt anytime day or night. *Skill Bonus: +2 Hide, +2 Listen, and +2 Spot checks; As hunters they are naturally aware of their surroundings and also aware of how to hide themselves efficiently. Also, hiding is the only way the dishonorable monkeys can actually win a fight against a superior force * Tsahaylu (Su): also known as The Bond or Literally Raping Animals into Submission, allows the Na'vi to connect their hair genitals to the hair genitals of any plants or animals (this includes: Magical Beasts and Vermin) and communicate with it. Verbal communication is understood by the plant or animal, an example is when a Na'vi is bonded to a Giant Eagle and verbally commands it to dive, the Giant Eagle will understand the command because the Na'vi thought it as well. The Na'vi form Tsahaylu through their long hair braid; which is actually more like a penis vagina hybrid surrounded and protected by their hair. Forming Tsahaylu is a Standard Action and it requires the creature the Na'vi is bonding with to make a Will Save to resist the Bond based on a DC of 10 + Na'vi's Total HD/2 + Na'vi's Wisdom modifier. The Bond gives the Na'vi a +10 bonus on Handle Animal/ Wild Empathy checks and a +10 to Ride checks after Tsahaylu is made, and +5 bonus to the previously stated checks when Tsahaylu is not made (note: the Na'vi can use their Wisdom modifier instead of their Charisma modifier on Handle Animal and Wild Empathy checks). If the Na'vi has a Mount or a Animal Companion that can be ridden, then the Na'vi may form Tsahaylu as a Move Action and there is no need for a Will Save to be made. While riding the Mount/ Animal Companion the Na'vi is able to guide the mount with out their hands, meaning they do not need to make the check to guide their mount with their knees, this allows the Na'vi to use their weapons while hunting a fast prey. In the case of plants; the plants may act as a storage device for the memories, history, and even the culture of the Na'vi. If the plant is aware then it may choose to reject the Bond by making a Will Save based on a DC of 10 + Na'vi's Total HD/2 + Na'vi's Wisdom modifier. Also if the plant is aware then it also gains the memories and remembers them. If the plant isn't aware then it just contains the memories. In case it wasn't clear, this is literally the exact same thing they do when they mate, meaning that every time they form this bond with an animal it's bestiality, and the first time they do so it's also rape. Yet it's the Humans who're somehow the bad guys. * Automatic Languages: Common, Na'vi, Furry and Sylvan * Bonus Languages: Any non-secret * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +2 * Effective Character Level: 4 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race